Anthem of an Angel
by Sansetto
Summary: Sam leaves after a fight with Dean, and Castiel is left to pick up the pieces and put them back into place.


**Anthem of an Angel**

Dean straddled Castiel's lap, rolling his hips shallowly with beads of sweat rolling down his temples. One of his hands gripped Castiel's shoulder tightly, while the other was braced against the angel's chest. His head was thrown back in ecstasy, his breath coming out in short, soft pants.

Castiel kept a tight hold on Dean's hips, as he watched the younger man writhe in his lap. The angel really wasn't sure how they ended up like this. No words had been exchanged, just one look and then they were here. Holding tightly to each other, neither wanting to let go.

The angel remembered Dean coming back to their motel after the hunter had gone driving for about two hours. He had come back, looking absolutely horrible. Castiel had never seen him so distressed before, even during the days of the Apocalypse. His mask of stone was cracking.

"He's not here either," he had told the angel, his eyes forcing back the desperation he was feeling.

"We'll find him, Dean," Castiel had replied, placing a hand on the hunter's shoulder.

Sam had run off again, after him and Dean had gotten into another fight. Dean had yelled at Sam for making a mistake, that had allowed their recent prey to get away. It had exploded into a full blown argument, with Sam storming out and not coming back. After that, Dean had become hellbent on finding his younger brother, showing no mercy to the monsters and ghosts they came across, trying to find the younger Winchester.

In Castiel's opinion this was Dean's breaking point. Sure Sam had run off before, but Dean wanted – no – _needed_ something stable now. Especially after freshly getting out of Purgatory and finding that Sam had made no effort to look for him. Though the hunter would never admit it, he felt betrayed in every way possible. If the angel could say it without getting shot, he would say that Dean was the one that really needed to be pieced back together.

The hunter had been thrown through more loops than he could count, but still put everyone before him. Put up a wall to shield how much he was really hurting. He had watched his house burn to the ground, he had been abandoned by his father, he had watched himself slowly dying, he had watched his own brother die in his arms, he had literally been to Hell and back, and was almost forced to kill his own brother. That's not mentioning all the regular stress of bringing down everyday monsters and ghosts. But even through all of that, Dean worried about piecing Sam back together and saving others from demons and ghosts before his own problems.

But Castiel would still catch glimpses of cracks in Dean's mask. Such as when he stood outside Dean and Sam's motel window in the rain and urged himself to be seen, only to disappear. He had seen the hope that Dean held, hoping that the angel was alive, only to be drowned in disappointment again. Even the briefest of raw emotion made Castiel's heart flutter with relief that there was still some human in Dean.

"Cas."

Dean's broken voice brought said angel back to the present. "I'm right here, Dean," replied Castiel, breathless. "I'm not going anywhere."

The hunter brought his head back up and looked Castiel right in the eye, making the angel's breath hitch. In the dim lighting, Castiel could see tear streaks on the hunter's cheeks. His eyes were glassy, making his green eyes bright and vibrant.

Without thinking, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling the younger man close to him and let his wings erupt from his back in a flurry of black, downy feathers. He heard Dean gasp into his shoulder, as his wings brushed gently against the hunter's back, wrapping around them. He felt Dean's hands travel up his back and bury themselves in his wings. He arched his back and thrust up deeper into Dean.

The hunter let out a cry and gripped the wings tighter, ruffling the feathers. He was close and he knew Castiel knew too. They both were. A few more moments and then they were both caught in the waves of orgasm. Their grunts and moans swallowed by each other as they kissed. Hard and heatedly. Raw.

As they both came down, Castiel gently maneuvered them so they were on their sides and Dean was cradled in his wings. One wing under the younger man, while the other was laid over top of him. Dean let one of his hands bury in the wing that laid beneath him and looked up at Castiel with glassy eyes.

The angel could feel his heart break and leaned down and gave Dean a soft kiss on the forehead. No matter what anyone said, Dean was not dead inside. The hunter just needed to see it for himself.

"Rest, Dean, we'll look for Sam tomorrow," said Castiel softly.

After bit Dean allowed his eyes to close and was soon fast asleep. The exhaustion of the endless searching, finally getting to him.

"No matter what, I'll piece you back together. I promise."


End file.
